Copeland Family
The Copeland Family is the original family of the My New Family Series and the parents to most of the main characters. History Notable Members *Joan Copeland is the mother of the original Copeland's and the grandmother to many main characters. *Edward Copeland is the father of the original Copeland's and the grandfather to many main characters. *Lindsay Copeland **Neva Hudson **Dallas Cole *Cole Copeland **Nomi Richards **Amber Richards **Ginny Copeland **Laurel Copeland *Martin Copeland **Zach Cooper ***Avlin Cooper **Felicity Cooper *Christopher Copeland **Will Copeland ***Breena Copeland ****Coley Smith **Toby Copeland ***Teela Copeland **Dustin Copeland ***Miriam Copeland ****Jada Chamberlain-Knox **Cody Copeland ***Jordan Cavanaugh ***Jaden Copeland ****Shay Copeland **Olivia Copeland ***Promise Copeland ****Danielle Bailey *****Noelia Krane *****Cassidy Hart *****Blanche Hart ****Ritter Ashcroft *****Shenae Ford *****Faye Copeland ****Keena Ashcroft *****Savannah Reed *****Arya Harrington ******Madison Harrington *****Zoe Harrington *****Alec Harrington *****Kara Harrington *****Elena Harrington *****Stella Harrington *****Aaliyah Harrington *****Avery Harrington *****Carson Whitby *****Eleanor Harrington *****Emma Harrington *****Jessica Harrington *****Joy Harrington *****Sophia Morris *****Maggie Morris ******Beverly Morris *****Piper Artist *****Saffron Hathaway ****Nik Ashcroft *****Darya Ashcroft ******Amaya Ashcroft *****Chloe Edwards *****Arla Edwards ******Stefanie Edwards *****Bea Edwards *****Mara Edwards ***Cale Harding ***Charlee Harding **Tiffany Ridgewood ***Keeley Fitzgerald **Thomas Copeland ***Tessa Copeland *Kiera Copeland **Adam Conte **Elle Conte ***Avalon Conte ****Joel Reynolds ***Bindi Fitzgerald ***Dillon Fitzgerald ***Harlow Fitzgerald ***Hazel Fitzgerald ***Marcel Fitzgerald **August Conte ***Siobhan Conte ***Sophia of Gracolia *Ayda Copeland **Meghan Blake **Sierra Blake *Lauren Copeland **Indie Copeland ***Brooke Beckenridge-Copeland ****Lela Beckenridge Related Families *Cole Family (through Lindsay) *Hudson Family (through Lindsay) *Copeland-Steinfeld Family (through Cole) *Cooper Family (through Martin) *Copeland Family (through Christopher) *Conte Family (through Kiera) *Blake Family (through Ayda) *Parker Family (through Lauren) *Lawrence Family (through Christopher) *Harding Family (through Olivia) *Baker Family (through Will) *Toby's Family *Dustin's Family *Cody's Family *Thomas' Family *Lindsay's Family *Lauren's Family Relatives Through Lindsay and Kids *Pete Hudson is the biological father of Neva *Vincent Cole is the biological father of Dallas *Neva's husband Through Cole and Kids *Emily Copeland is the wife of Cole *Cyntia Richards is the ex-girlfriend of Cole and mother of two of his daughters *Kai Wong is the husband of Ginny *Ash Baker is the husband of Nomi Through Martin and Kids *Claire Cooper is the wife of Martin *Holly Williams is the wife of Felicity *Brean Cooper is the wife of Zach Through Christopher and Kids *Kathy Harding is the widow of Christopher *Isla Ridgewood is the mother of Tiffany *Ryder Harding is the husband of Olivia *Monica Copeland is the wife of Will *Abby Copeland is hte wife of Thomas *Tara Copeland is the wife of Cody *Maia Copeland is the wife of Dustin *Tristan Copeland is the wife of Toby *Fabian Fitzgerald is the husband of Tiffany *Sean McCurdy is the husband of Keeley *Jesse Ashcroft is the husband of Promise *Jesse Harding is the wife of Cale *Jesse Salvatore is the husband of Charlee *Billy Edwards is the husband of Nik *Zed Harrington is the husband of Keena *Ashley Krane is the biological father of Noelia *Bryant Hart is Danielle's husband and the father of two of her children *Mick Schneider is Darya's biological father, but he has no contact with the family *Vic Ford is the husband of Ritter *Misha Topaz is the wife of Noelia *Lily-Sophia Muss is the ex-fiancee of Keena and the former foster mother of Savannah *Hope Muss is the former foster sister of Savannah *Greta Muss is the former foster sister of Savannah, even though Greta wasn't born yet when her mother fostered Savannah *Bryn Heart is the wife of Arya *Fynn Reynolds is the husband of Carson *Mack is the husband of Chloe *Lucas Riley is the biological father of Stefanie *Marcus is the biological father of Amaya *Evan Johnston is the husband of Faye *Gigi Fenty is the wife of Mara *Wyatt Moore is the husband of Savannah *Amélie Agreste is the wife of Stella *Carter Hale is the husband of Zoe Through Kiera and Kids *Dominic Fitzgerald is the husband of Elle *Campbell Fitzgerald is the ex-husband of Elle *Zayn George of Gracolia is the husband of August *Hero Reynolds is the husband of Avalon Through Ayda and Kids *Quen Maynard is the husband of Meghan Through Lauren and Kids *Beck Beckenridge is the biological father of Brooke *Dawn Abbott is the wife of Indie *Lela's father Surname Trivia Gallery Category:Family Category:Main Family